Ennard
Ennard is the true/final antagonist of Sister Location. Circus Baby becomes Ennard by using the endoskeletons of the other animatronics as well as her own, taking the mask from the Primary Control Module (evident from its disappearance in Night 5), in order to collectively escape from the facility. Ennard's plan was to use the scooper to disembowel the player, and use his body as a disguise to escape the facility. Appearance Ennard is a humanoid animatronic, its body disfigured with protruding wires. Unlike the others it possesses no suit, wearing a mask, yellow party hat and a red button on its chest, the wires surrounding it simulating the shape of a clown's bow. Wires run along the body of Ennard and are shaped differently from the other animatronics which possess wires coiled to look like muscle tissue, while Ennard's wires are a tangled mess. Ennard also seems much larger and bulkier than conventional animatronics but smaller than Circus Baby. It has blue eyes (purple eyes in the real ending) and very sharp teeth like Ballora. The right eye is permanently closed. There is also a hanging eye on Ennard's head. Strangely the mask in the Control Module doesn't have ears despite Ennard being shown to have them during the Fake and Real Ending. It's possible that Ennard took the ears of the blinking faces on the left side of the wall in order to make Ennard's initial disguise more resemble a human. The noise Ennard's nose makes when clicked in the Control Module Interestingly several eyes from its body look similar to the eyes of other animatronics. *A yellow-orange eye on the right bicep belongs to Funtime Foxy. *A green eye on the lower part of Ennard's left leg belongs to Circus Baby. *A pink eye on the left side of Ennard's waist belongs to Bon-Bon. *A blue eye hanging from the right side of Ennard's head belongs to Funtime Freddy. By looking at Ennard's body, one can determine which animatronic's endoskeleton makes up each part of Ennard. *Funtime Foxy makes up the legs. *Ballora makes up the head and lower torso. *Funtime Freddy makes up the arms. *Circus Baby makes up the chest. Ennard does not wear the mask on Night 5. Ennard stands at 7.375 ft tall. This makes Ennard the tallest animatronic in Sister Location. Behavior Ennard only appears in two moments of the game: 'Real/Bad Ending' At the end of Night 5, it can be seen through the window of the Scooping Room. Circus Baby, transformed into Ennard, explains to the player that she does not want to hurt them, but needs their body to complete her plans and escape from the facility. She activates the Scooper, tearing out the insides of the protagonist. A cutscene plays afterwards displaying the silhouette of Ennard, within the player's body, in front of a bathroom's mirror, who opens their eyes to show Ballora's purple irises, thus revealing it succeeded with their plan. ---- 'Fake/Secret Ending' In the secret ending, the player enters the private room, where they are told they will be rescued by staff and promptly fired due to materials they may be exposed to. The player must fend off Ennard until 6 A.M, the mechanics similar to the original Five Nights at Freddy's game: Three doors, One on the vent above them on the wall, one to their left, and one to their right, and the original camera system to watch Ennard's moves, and limited power to administrate. The vent located at the top center of the room is reminiscent of the second installment of the series. Ennard will try to get inside the Private Room through three different entrances, starting out relatively slow, but gets faster after every passing in-game hour. Throughout the night, Ennard's voice (coming from Circus Baby) can be heard pleading the player to let them fulfill their plan, while also scoffing them for betraying her. The little girl who speaks before the beginning of every night (possibly Afton's daughter, given the nature of her dialogues) can be heard at one point in the night. It's interesting to note that Ennard has Baby's green eye in this ending, which is a reference to its catchphrase "There's a little of me in every body". Dialogue Circus Baby talks with the protagonist as Ennard throughout the duration of the room's challenge, in an apparent pre-established sequence. *Audio 1 - "Why didn't you trust me? Why didn't you trust me...?" ---- *Audio 2 - "Why didn't you believe me?" ---- *Audio 3 - "Sometimes I don't understand why people do the things that they do." ---- *Audio 4 - "I thought you liked me." ---- *Audio 5 - "I thought I did everything right." ---- *Audio 6 - "We need you, so that we can look like you. We need you, so that we can leave. We need you, so that we can hide. We don't want to hurt anyone... But, we need you. " ---- *Audio 7 - "If they find us like this, we won't be able to try again. You must help us. You must let us inside the room. If they find us like this... We won't be able to try again..." ---- *Audio 8 - "You must... Let us... Inside...The room..." ---- *Audio 9 - "Isn't this why you came here? To be with her again?" ---- *Audio 10 - "You won't die. And it will only hurt for a moment." ---- (From here, Ennard's voice changes, sounding like William Afton's deceased daughter.) *Audio 11 - "Hello?" *Audio 12 - "Hellooo?" *Audio 13 - "Hello...?" *Audio 14 - "We need you so that we can hide! We need you so that we can leave...!" ---- *Audio 15 - "I don't understand..., I don't understand!" ---- *Audio 16 - "I 'know' it was an accident!" ---- *Audio 17 - "Everything is okay. I'm still here." ---- *Audio 18 - "You 'have' to let me inside the room!" ---- *'Audio 19 - "Isn't this why you came here? To be with me again?" ---- ''(Any audio gets skipped up to number 20 when night reaches 6 a.m. Ennard's voice returns to its default.)'' ---- *Audio 20 - ''"I ''will'' find a way out..."'' ---- Custom Night Minigame *Audio 21 - "You won't die." ''(This repeats continuously on the last minigame after Michael throws up Ennard, until Michael gets up.) '' Jumpscares '''WARNING! ALL OF THESE ARE EXTREMELY LOUD! (Ennard's scream from Parts/Service.) ---- (Ennard's scream from Funtime Auditorium) ---- (Ennard's scream from the Private Room) ---- Other Audio These are the several scratches that Ennard makes while in the Private Room cameras. WARNING! ALL OF THESE ARE MILDLY LOUD! Gallery Ennard-0.jpg|Ennard's First Appearance AShadedEnnard.jpg|Original Teaser for the release date which required you to brighten to see it. Ennard's Mask.JPG|Teaser of Ennard's mask with the release date of Sister Location. SLGameplay5_kindlephoto-175276428.jpg|Ennard's Mask on the wall in the Control Module. 1309.png|The mask Ennard wears in some instances, seen in the Primary Control Module.|link=Primary Control Module ENNARD.gif|Ennard's endoskeleton (Pre-mask) at Parts and Service Room. Ballora Endo.png|Ennard without its clown mask (Closer up) fnaf__sister_location___ennard_jumpscare__endo__by_justashardofglass-dakev3u.png|Another closeup of Ennard, without its Mask. Ennardscooperroom.PNG|Ennard outside the window in the Scooping Room. Ennard2.png|A clearer picture of Ennard looking through the Scooping Room window. Ennardsighting.png|A still frame of Ennard looking at the player. EnnardSighting.gif|Ennard watching the player from the Scooping Room in the Real Ending. Capture.PNG|Ennard walking in front of the TV. EnnardDrag.GIF|Ennard dragging itself in the Fake Ending. Cam6Enn.jpg|Ennard in CAM 06. TheFinalHours.png|Ennard in CAM 02.(First Stage) ennard-cam02.jpg|Ennard in CAM 02.(Second Stage) ennard-cam04.jpg|Ennard in CAM 04. Enventing.png|Ennard in CAM 05. (First Stage) Ennard-cam05.jpg|Ennard in CAM 05. (second stage) UpiYdCP.jpg|Easter Egg in Ennard's Jumpscare FNAF_SISTER_LOCATION_ENNARD_JUMPSCARE.jpg|Closeup of Ennard's jumpscare (Masked). Ennard_SL.PNG|Ennard as seen in the Extras menu after completing the Fake Ending. Images (20).jpeg|Extras Menu with everything you get after beating the Private Room, including unlocking Ennard. Mystery.png|The thing that covers Ennard until you complete the Fake Ending. EnnardBarf.gif|Ennard coming out of Micheal Afton's Decaying Dead Body. EnnardEyes.gif|Ennard's Eyes showing up in the sewers. 1270.png|Ennard in the left hall, right next to the opening of the Private Room, staring at the player 1269.png|Ennard in the right hall, right next to the opening of the Private Room Trivia *Ennard does not appear in the main game until the end cut-scene. *The name Ennard may be a play on the words "Endoskeleton" and "Innard" *There is an incredibly small chance that in the Control Module, Ennard's face will change to Funtime Lolbit. *Ennard has a Party Hat similar to Xanthar from Gravity Falls (Weirdmageddon) and also that Ennard is all of the animatronics combined and that Bill Cipher refers his Henchmen as his "personification of his flames". *Ennard is one of the only animatronics in FNaF:SL to not have rosy cheeks(Excluding Springtrap), the others being are the Minireenas, Electrobab, and the BidyBabs. *Ennard may be the main antagonist of the entire FNAF series, and thus responsible for everything important that happens, for example, the missing children incident, because William Afton is possibly the character the player is controlling. In that case, Afton's murderous behavior might be explained in the real ending, as Ennard "Scoops" his innards, and then controls his body from the inside. **This has been proven false, and Michael Afton is the purple guy, and William is the pink guy. *The music that plays when you defend yourself against Ennard in the Fake Ending is named "Watch Your 6" most likely referencing to you beating the night at 6 AM in every FNaF game. *Ennard could have been the original version of Circus Baby, according to the Circus Baby's Minigame. It is possible, as the suit possesses blue eyes in the minigame, similar to Ennard's eyes. **This fact may not be true, due to the color on Funtime Freddy's eye color being blue. ***Ennard does have three blue eyes, his two main eyes and Freddy's eye on the right side of Ennard's head. *In the Extras Menu Ennard appears to be missing his left eyebrow, this is likely a mistake by Scott. *Ennard resembles Viral Code, a character from The Desolate Room, another game by Scott. *Ennard's "You won't die" dialogue in the Custom Night minigame could be a reference to Baby/Ennard's Fake & Real Ending dialogue: "'''You won't die.'" And "it will only hurt for a moment."'' *Even though not having the mask very long, Ennard is capable of moving it's faceplates somehow. *Ennard has a red button on his chest that doesn't belong to any other animatronic. *If the player reaches 0% power in the Private Room, Ennard will somewhat teleport to the office to jumpscare them. *If all of its jumpscares are counted, Ennard is the only character in the entire series to have more than two jumpscares, being four. *Ennard is one of the several animatronics in the series to lack counterparts. Others being Ballora and Baby. *From the final minigame cutscene, when Ennard's eyeballs and wires are regurgitated by Michael, one of its two hazel-blue eyes is missing, likely an oversight. *In the mobile version, you can't see Ennard's mask in the Primary Control Module. Category:Animatronics Category:Human Animatronics Category:Sister Location Category:Unknown Gender Category:Out of Order Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:Endings Category:Night 5 Category:FNaF Category:Endoskeleton Category:Custom Night Excluded Category:No Counterparts